brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
The inhabitants of Ranos. Humans A widespread and varied race, Human beings were among the Gods' first creations. Shaped by the ancient deity Tross, they were made mortal and flawed, and as such often devote their relatively short lives to a single goal or craft. Over the millennia they have colonised most of Ranos, carving out kingdoms and empires and warring with each other just as their creators did. While they are certainly the cause of most of the world's strife and terror and can be stricken with greed, lust or rage, Humanity also has a near-unlimited capacity for creation, protection and love - should they one day decide to finally unite as a whole. Maldorians Natives of Maldor, these people are descended from the Human kingdoms that once existed around the mountains of the north and west. A hardy people, it was they who banded together in the Dark Era to assist Golyar Chaltim in defeating J'Kartor to form the Maldorian Empire. Over the years they proved themselves not only as warriors, but as great artisans, explorers and traders that kept the then-fledgeling kingdom alive as it grew and expanded. Though their cities are seen as great melting pots of culture, native Maldorians tend to have olive skin and brown or amber eyes. While many choose to dye their hair, most naturally possess brown hair and are of an average height of around six feet. Morsisians Often seen as an old, proud culture, the inhabitants of Morsis have dwelled there since time immemorial, creating settlements across the harsh land in the years before J'Kartor's arrival. Until they were united in 18.DE they lived mostly in scattered tribes led by Warchiefs and Shamans that worshipped the ancient God Wuun. Once the Empire formed in Maldor they mostly abandoned their old ways as the Church of Twin Divines spread throughout the land. Nonetheless, they are seen by some within the Empire as a more wild, rugged people. Due to their relative isolation from the rest of the Empire Morsisians have not seen the same degree of cultural integration as their western allies. They are commonly pale and freckled, with red, yellow or brown hair and green or blue eyes. Both the men and women of Morsis are known for being rather tall compared to Maldorians; both men and women standing at a few inches over six feet tall on average. Oknarians The inhabitants of Oknar in the east. An extremely isolated people, they have not seen the same level of strife and war that the mainland has, and have spent thousands of years as sailors and craftsmen, rarely travelling to distant lands. When the First Oknarian Empire was founded in 1450.AJ they launched a massive invasion into Morsis, something that was stopped after six months after the Maldorian Fleet sailed past the invading ships and began burning Oknarian harbours. In spite of several attempts at invasion from both sides, Oknar remains too well-defended to conquer while Maldor is too large. Most Oknarians do not practice any form of religion and the concept of 'Gods' is scorned. Instead they have adopted a form of worship around famous leaders, warriors and writers that have become icons across their nation. While most dislike venturing from Oknar, Oknarians have been described as polite, if cold people and harsh traders. They generally possess light brown skin, dark brown eyes and either brown or black hair. A small percentage of Oknarians are born with white hair and blue eyes from birth. They stand at about five and a half feet on average. Balosians Khans Orzbenites Skarnites Elves Elytarians Woodlanders Korundites Sorcerers Golems Treekind Rock Golems Steel Golems Dragons High Dragons Drakin